Little Bit Loco
by Tigris T Draconis
Summary: AU. A Postwar ficlet in which Sirius gets bored and Remus has to suffer the consequences. No slash. Inspired by the song 'Little Bit Loco'. Probably remaining a oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** All lawyers must carefully take note of this.Everyone else, don't bother.I make no money, and don't own it. Though a girl can dream.

**A/N: **I must say that this scribbler is a little overwhelmed at the response to her stories. I honestly wasn't expecting the response I got. I am most surprised, and highly thankful to those who reviewed and favorited some of my stories/ME! -jawdrop- Anyhow, enjoy the story!

* * *

**Little Bit Loco**

Sirius Black was never what you'd call normal, ever. But this was one of his craziest notions yet. You see, once he had been cleared of all charges, due to the capture of Pettigrew in the post-war arrests, he went to live with his best friend and saner-half, Remus Lupin. The two were happily residing in a pleasant cottage near the edge of a smallish town. Unfortunately, allhell was about to be unleashed. Or, at least, Sirius was, though those were essentially the same.Getting bored was dangerous for one Sirius Black, but surely enough, he was heading in that direction. At least, it was dangerous if you consider coming home to find the place decorated like a home in the Caribbean dangerous. Not just slightly redecorated, either. Fully redecorated, as in the handsome cottage was now an open, breezy tiki hut.

Unsurprisingly, because this is REMUS we're talking about, the lycanthropic man was none too pleased. "**_SIRIUS!"_** Ouch. Perhaps none too pleased was too mild of a description. Remus could shriek like a banshee when he wanted!

"Yes, Remmy?" Sirius called back innocently, once his ears had stopped ringing. Praying silently that Remus would be mollified by his innocent tone; he screwed his eyes shut in a desperate hope.

"**_WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE HOUSE?"_** This was the shriek he received for his efforts. Obviously his luck had run out. Sirius winced. He'd best go calm the werewolf down before he gave himself a headache. Or before he gave Sirius a headache, though he felt that it was a bit late for that.

"Easy, Remmy!" Sirius pleaded, holding his hands out in a begging motion that seemed as if he was begging the other man to calm down. "I just got tired of the same decoration all the time! And the chill Moony, I _hate_ the cold!"

"Maybe so, but did you need to redecorate this extravagantly?" Remus asked exasperatedly .He, like many of Sirius's other friends, was powerless against the kicked puppy pout and eyes that the dog animagus was currently employing.

"But-I thought you'd like it…"He whimpered. Really, Sirius wasn't sorry at all. But Sirius wasn't dumb. Really, though he might act it at times. He knew that Remmy, above and beyond all others, had the ability to _make_ him sorry. The werewolf could be downright _scary_ when he worked at it.

Remus sighed, resolve crumbling. "I do like it Sirius, I do, It's just…Never mind. I love it." The gold-and-gray-haired man muttered. He just couldn't win against a whimpering, pouting Sirius Black. The man was just too pathetic looking when he was acting so hurt.

"You do?" Sirius asked, getting a grin on his face the size of Europe, "I mean, really? Truly, you do?" Sometimes Sirius amazed himself at the things he could get Moony to agree to. It was almost a feeling of guilt, if Sirius Black ever had such a feeling over something so trifling. Grinning, the ebony-haired wizard darted to Moony, practically throwing the other Marauder in the air in glee. "Thank-you, Thank-you, thank-you! You're the best, Moony!" He yelped, the grin on his face worrying Remus Lupin to no end. Goodness, now what was the other man going to try?

Once Sirius was sure that Remus had his footing, he dragged the shorter man to the bookish bedroom that contained all the werewolf's things, and sat him down on a chair, bossily. "Get changed, Remmy. Here!" Sirius ordered, tossing a bundle at Remus on his way out the door.

Catching it on instinct, he looked at the clothes, and then the door incredulously. What was with the flowered shirt and khaki shorts? "What's all this about, Sirius!" he asked the door futilely, wondering what Sirius was going to turn upside down in his life _now._

"Clothes, Remmy!" Sirius called back, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Though it may have been, in Sirius-Land. "For the party tonight."

"WHAT!" Remus shrieked, for the second time that hour. 'What does he mean a party? With the house as it is? Is he insane!' Remus shrieked in his head, though these questions went unvoiced. For, where Sirius Black was concerned, the answers were probably yes, to all those questions.

* * *

**Fin**

**A/N:** I could leave this a one-shot, or continue it (because yes, I have more written,just not typed. It requires loads of rewriting...As did this.) if you let me know in a review!


End file.
